mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teresa Agnes/@comment-33706906-20180213044408/@comment-35752498-20180601150133
Actually, had the Gladers been captured by WICKED, the cure would have been found over six months sooner, and so many people would have been saved, including Newt - who we all love. Sure, WICKED would still treat them like lab rats, but knowing Thomas, he would have found a way out again. How is it that everyone is forgiven except for Teresa? Teresa, who was a sixteen-year-old girl who just wanted to help. She isn't Satan. She didn't know what to do. She was the smartest of all the Gladers (or should I say, the most educated on the current living environment) because she alone was given her memories back. She knew from a first-hand experience what the Flare was like, and she didn't want anyone else to have to endure that suffering. We forgive Gally for killing Chuck, we forgive Newt for trying to kill Thomas in both the books and the movies (and not to mention all the hateful things he said to Thomas when under the influence of the Flare virus, which Teresa Agnes was trying to find a cure for). We forgive Minho for being reckless and arrogant and nearly getting everyone killed by Jorge. Hell, some of us even forgive Ava Paige for coming around at the end of The Death Cure, in both the books and the movies. Is it because Teresa is a girl? Is it because since Thomas, our white male protagonist, hates her, so we should too? Teresa does not deserve all the hate she receives. What does it take for Thomas to forgive her? Her death, which she did not deserve. Depending on what version of the Maze Runner series you look at, Teresa's last words are either "I only ever... cared for..." or "I'm sorry. I tried." Both in which she is apologizing and stating that she cares for Thomas, for the Gladers, for everyone. Why did Teresa fight so hard for the cure at the end of the movie? She knew that Newt was sick and wanted to save him. When Teresa knocked Janson out with the glass, the first thing she grabbed was the cure, not Thomas. Teresa Agnes is an amazing character. Did she make mistakes? Yes. But why shouldn't we forgive her for them, if we forgive everyone else? Never have I hated Teresa, and I never will. Edit: I'd also like to add that killing Teresa off was James Dashner being a poor author and killing her for no reason. How is it that Thomas murders his best friend (or watches his best friend murder himself), watches Teresa sacrifice her life for him, and then frolicks in the Safe Haven, kissing Brenda? I do love Brenda, but Dashner did not finish this book on a strong note. I'd like to thank Wes Ball for helping Teresa's arc and justifying her more than Dashner could. Edit 2: Teresa could have saved herself too, in both the books in the movies. She didn't have to jump on top of Thomas, and she had time to get onto the Berg. Teresa still thought they'd never forgive her, which is just so sad.